DESCRIPTION: (Abstract used): This Core will provide technical support for in vivo experiments proposed in the PPG. The Core will apply rat and mouse models of spinal cord injury (SCI) using an NYU Impactor to assist in the conduction of in vivo studies proposed in Projects 3 and 4. The majors goals of Core C are to establish and maintain rodent SCI models for animals studies; to implement and execute in vivo experimental protocol proposed by PPG investigators; and to assess changes in functional outcomes following interventions administered by PPG investigators. The overall objective of this Core is to support PPG investigators in conducting in vivo experiments and in determining the efficacy of ES cell transplantation for improving functional recovery after SCI.